The Lost Art of Love
by haylz15
Summary: Cophine fic. Cosima is a writer working on her next book in Paris where she meets Delphine, an art student currently getting her masters.
1. Chapter 1

_**I love a good Cophine fic! So, I thought I would give one a shot. Get ready for some fluff, smut, drama, love, and tears. P.S. My French isn't great, so bear with me on the grammar.**_

* * *

The bag slung across Delphine's shoulders couldn't be any heavier. It was filled with three textbooks, her computer, and various sketchbooks. However, the longer she held the bag the quicker she came to realize how unnecessary half of those things were. It was mainly the textbooks she regretted grabbing at the last second. She usually came to this café because it was quiet and perfect for jotting down a few sketches, but today she felt like it was about time she got caught up on some of her other work.

The woman in front of her was trying to order, stumbling over her words through a very bad French accent. Waiting for her to remember the word for "milk" somehow made the bag on her right shoulder, which was now definitely starting to leave a red mark, even heavier.

"Americans…" Delphine mumbled under her breath. She stepped forward and tapped the short brunette woman on the shoulder. She had long dreads that reached to the middle of her back and a dark red coat was fitted perfectly to every curve of her body. "Excusez-moi?" The smaller woman turned with a start and lifted her hand to her glasses as she adjusted their position on her face.

"Oh! Désolé! Umm… Parlez… vous… Anglais?" The shorter woman butchered almost every syllable and Delphine couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle.

"Oui. Yes." Delphine said with a grin and at the same time thinking that maybe Americans weren't as bad as she had thought…

"Oh thank god! Umm… could you help me order? I don't think he speaks English." She tried to hide her hand as she pointed over her shoulder at the young kid behind the counter. "I could really use a coffee fix. It's been a long and crazy day and I'm starting to drag.

"Of course. What were you trying to order?"

"Well, I'm not really sure… this is all very different from back home." The brunette turned to face Delphine and a smile slipped across her face. "I'll just have what you're having." Delphine had to turn away because she realized she was staring.

"Deux Café au lait, s'il vou plait." She said as she raised two fingers and then pulled out her wallet and handed the kid enough money for the two coffees.

"Oh no, no! You really don't have to do that." The shorter woman was waving one of her hands as she reached the other into her purse looking for her wallet.

Delphine couldn't help but giggle again. What was going on? For some reason she found this woman… charming? "No, no. It's alright. I insist." At that the brunette stopped looking for her wallet and turned back to Delphine.

"Well, in that case, who can I thank for my first coffee in Paris?" She reached out her hand and smiled. Delphine took the woman's hand and her breath caught in her throat at the touch.

"Delphine. Enchante."

"Enchante. I'm Cosima." Still smiling and still holding hands as they were unknowingly staring at each other for quite some time, they were finally separated at the sound of their coffee orders being called out.

"Would you like to join me?" Delphine asked as they walked over to grab their warm mugs. The snow softly falling outside the café windows filled the small room with a sense of calm, but for some reason the woman standing beside her made her more nervous than she had been in years.

"I would love to." Cosima said with a smile and wrapping both hands around her mug while holding it close to her chest. "It's nice to talk to someone that speaks English." She chuckled and took a seat across from the blonde. Delphine was finally able to unload the heavy bag. She shrugged her shoulders as she sat down to stretch out all the strain that was just put on her body.

"Did you just get to Paris?" Delphine asked as she took a sip of her coffee trying not to stare. Cosima's smile was so easy. It danced across her face with barely any effort and Delphine couldn't help but notice.

"Yeah, a few hours ago actually. Hence my inability to form coherent words." She relaxed back into her seat and closed her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee. Taking a deep breath and slowly opening her eyes she rested her gaze on Delphine. "This is the first time I've been able to breath all day."

"It sounds like you have had quite the trip so far."

"It has definitely been hectic. But it's nice to share some coffee with good company."

Delphine felt her cheeks instantly turn red. How could a woman she just met have this affect on her? They had barely even exchanged pleasantries and she couldn't get those glasses, that hair, that smile… out of her head. Was she even attracted to women? Well, she was attracted to this one. That much was certain.

Ignoring Cosima's comment, Delphine decided to ask another question.

"What brings you to the city of love?" What?! What was she saying?! That was the complete opposite of smooth. She couldn't think straight. Her mind was betraying her words and all she could do was try not to turn an even darker shade of red.

Thankfully Cosima chuckled. "I'm actually writing a book. My publishers decided I needed a change of scenery. So, they sent me here." She raised her hands in a grand gesture and motioned around the room.

Delphine's heart skipped a beat. A writer.

"That's pretty amazing! What made you choose Paris?"

"No, no. Enough about me. I would like to know about Delphine….?"

"Cormier."

"Yes. Delphine Cormier. What do you do?"

"Aren't you going to tell me _you're_ last name?"

"I think that's for another time. Just like why I picked Paris." Cosima had a sly grin across her face like she was playing a game and winning. Which she was.

"Well, I'm a painter. I guess technically an "art student", but I'm getting my masters. So, unfortunately there's a lot more to do than just doodle and daydream." Delphine pointed towards her bag full of books.

"That's pretty impressive, I must admit." Cosima was leaning on the table now, inching closer to Delphine's side. She hadn't even realized that she was doing the same thing. It was like a magnetic pull was drawing them together without any objections from the two parties.

"I think you being a writer is much more impressive. I have never been good with words. I am much better at expressing things through paintings."

"I am very much the opposite." Cosima laughed. "I can barely draw a stick figure. Words are much easier for me to comprehend. As long as they are in English."

The two giggled as they took the last few sips of their coffee. "Although, I can still appreciate a good piece of art."

"I'll have to show you some of my work. Hopefully it's the kind you can appreciate." At that, they both smiled, their hands were inches from touching. But Cosima sat back in her seat, looking down at her hands on the table.

"I better get going." She said. "I haven't even made it to my apartment yet. And it looks like I might have interrupted some of your study time." Cosima pointed at the bag resting by Delphine's feet.

"I'm never against a distraction from studying." Delphine said.. Would she get to see her again?

Cosima got up from the table and slung her purse across her body. Delphine followed suit, but left her things still sitting by her feet.

"It was very nice to meet you, Cosima."

"Likewise, Delphine."

Delphine leaned forward to kiss her on the cheeks and Cosima didn't miss a beat. As she started to walk away, she turned back toward Delphine.

"You know, I think I owe you a coffee. Same place, same time tomorrow?" Cosima smiled and Delphine couldn't help but return an even bigger grin.

"Magnifique." Delphine watched as Cosima walked out the doors and down the street. She sat back down and pulled out one of her sketchbooks and began to draw, counting down the hours until she could see the brunette again.


	2. Chapter 2

Delphine made her way through stacks of canvases, paints, and brushes to get to her favorite coat and hat hanging next to her bed. The tiny studio apartment left much to be desired, but she had grown accustomed to the small space and now found it quite cozy. However, at the moment, the lack of space and excess of objects obstructing her path were going to make her late. And that was the last thing she wanted to be today.

She checked her golden curls and red lipstick in the mirror one last time and finally made her way out the door. She practically skipped two steps at a time as she made it down the few flights of stairs and out of her building. Thankfully the quaint café she frequented was only a few blocks away, which meant she wasn't going to be late. She would feel awful if she ended up making Cosima wait for her.

Trudging through the snow, Delphine realized the sky had started to darken. It was almost the dead of winter and day was starting to turn to night much earlier. She didn't mind though. She loved winter and she loved the night. It somehow inspired her and she had always done most of her painting during those few snowy months. And now that she had met Cosima, she had one more reason to love everything about the season.

As Delphine finally found herself reaching for the front door of the café, she glanced through the window and saw Cosima sitting at a table with two to-go cups. She checked her phone and she was early. Hopefully she hadn't been waiting long. Delphine walked into the small room and wiped her boots off on the mat and shook the freshly fallen snow from her shoulders. As the bell above the door rang letting everyone know that someone had entered, Cosima turned and spotted Delphine. The biggest smile she had seen yet was plastered across the brunette's face. She waved and ushered Delphine over to join her. Cosima rose from her seat to greet Delphine with a few kisses.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour."

"I'm sorry I'm so early. I think I was a little excited." Cosima laughed as the two took their seats. "I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered. I somehow managed to use enough French to get the right drinks. At least, I think they're right…" Delphine laughed and took a sip of her coffee. It was the right drink, but a bit on the cool side. How long had Cosima been waiting? Of course, she didn't mind. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one feeling eager.

"Oui. It's just right. A little cold, though." Delphine chuckled.

"Shoot! I knew I ordered too soon. Here, let me get you a new one." Cosima went to grab the cup, but Delphine pulled it away just in time.

"Non, non! Like I said, it's perfect. Cold and all."

"If you say so." Cosima slowly leaned back in her chair. "In that case, are you ready to go?"

"Go? Where?" Delphine looked at the shorter woman with a confused sideways glance.

"You're going to show me around the neighborhood." Cosima straightened up in her seat and smiled from ear to ear.

"I am, am I?"

"Of course! I need to know the area. This _is_ where I'll be living for the next few months after all. My apartment isn't too far from here and I want to get acquainted with all the good spots."

"Well, it seems like I have a job to do, then." Delphine smiled, got up, and grabbed Cosima by the hand leading her out of the café. Once in the cold the brunette's hand moved up to rest softly in the crook of Delphine's elbow. She moved closer and could feel the warmth from Cosima's presence. Her heart started pounding and she couldn't stop a rush of nerves wash over her and settle in her stomach.

"Where to first?" Cosima said as she looked up at Delphine.

"There's a beautiful park just a few blocks from here. There won't be many people there right now so I figured we could walk around it a bit." Delphine was looking down at Cosima with a big smile. She couldn't help but stare. Their eyes met and it was as if neither of them wanted to look away.

After a few blocks of walking in comfortable silence and enjoying the touch and presence of one another, they made it to the park. Cosima's hands were mindlessly caressing Delphine's arm and she couldn't help but reach up and softly cover the gloved hands with her own.

The snow covered bushes and trees were lined with strings of white lights. They let off a mesmerizing glow, illuminating the snow. A large statue of a man riding a horse was right in the center of the park. Small Shrubs lined the many pathways and tall trees filled the empty spaces; much like a sparse forest. A few benches were scattered around in what looked like various unplanned spots.

"Wow." Cosima breathed just above a whisper. "You weren't exaggerating when you said it was beautiful. This place is absolutely breathtaking." She was slowly assessing everything in front of her.

"Oui. It really is something. This is another one of my favorite spots to sketch. It's usually pretty quiet. Not a lot of tourists know about it." Looking around, they realized they were the only ones there.

"You shouldn't have showed me this place. Now I'm going to tell everyone I know about it." The two laughed and Cosima rested her head on Delphine's shoulders. They walked up to the statue and finally broke apart as Cosima slowly circled the large object while taking in everything she was seeing.

"So. Do I get to know what your last name is and why you chose Paris, now? I believe now is a later time." Delphine smiled as she leaned her head around the statue to meet Cosima's eyes.

"I suppose you're right." Cosima didn't break eye contact as she moved closer to Delphine and leaned up against the statue right next to her, their faces only inches apart. "I'll start with my last name, because that's a much easier question." She laughed and put her hand out for Delphine to shake. "Cosima Niehaus."

"Enchante, Cosima Niehaus."

"Now, as for why I picked Paris. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. It seemed like the right place at the time and now that I'm here, I am certainly glad this I chose it."

Delphine could feel her cheeks instantly turn red and she had no control over the bashful smile that spread across her face. She wasn't sure what was coming over her, but she moved to stand in front of Cosima with both of her hands braced against the statue on either side of the shorter woman.

"Oui, I'm very glad you picked it too." At those words, Cosima leaned forward and her lips met Delphine's without hesitation. The blonde released her hands from the statue and they moved to either side of the brunette's face, softly caressing her cheeks. She pushed Cosima back pinning her against the concrete and she felt two eager hands wrap around her waist and pull her closer so there was no longer space between them. Their tongues gently became acquainted with one another and their bodies pressed even closer.

Delphine was the first to pull away, resting her forehead on Cosima's. The two were breathing heavy and the smiles on each of their faces weren't going anywhere any time soon.

"You know," the brunette said. "I wouldn't mind seeing some of those paintings of yours."

Delphine grinned. "I guess the next stop will have to be my apartment then."

"I think that's a great idea." Cosima leaned forward again and stole a quick kiss. At that Delphine immediately grabbed the shorter woman by the hand and lead the way out of the park and down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, fuck. I figured after that last goddamn episode we could all use a little pick me up. Although our dreams (for now) may be dashed, they will live on in this fic for as long as I have the heart to write it. Here's to high hopes and wishful thinking for season 4. P.S. I tried to write this last night, but my heart was in a million different pieces and I just couldn't focus.**_

* * *

Delphine was searching for her keys while Cosima leaned against the wall next to the door staring at the blonde with pure infatuation.

"Just a warning," Delphine looked up as she finally secured the keys she had been looking for. "It's a little small… and messy…"

"Just as long as there's a bed, I'm not picky."

Delphine instantly turned red and moved to open the door. Upon entering the small apartment, Cosima wandered off on her own gazing at the many half finished paintings and cups of dirty water strewn around the room with various sizes of brushes poking out. She stopped in front of one painting in particular and tilted her head a bit analyzing it while absentmindedly adjusting her glasses.

"This one… it's beautiful."

"Oh, it's not quite done yet." Delphine sliped off her coat and hat, hanging them on the worn hooks by the front door. She moved towards the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Done or not, I could stare at it all day." Cosima wiggled around so that she was now facing the taller blonde. She slung her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "But I think I'd rather stare at you right now." The two smiled and embraced again, their arms pulling each other as close as possible.

Delphine slipped her hands under Cosima's shirt and started caressing her back moving up and down. The brunette arched her back at the sudden touch of skin on skin. She then moved her hands up the front of Delphine, slightly squeezing each breast as a moan escaped from the blonde's mouth. At that the two headed to the bed, tripping over various art supplies strewn all over the floor.

Their lips never broke contact except to take off each other's shirts. Finally, after what felt like a century to Delphine, Cosima's hands found their way under her bra and started massaging her breasts and running her fingers over her hard nipples. She couldn't take it anymore, she ripped off the brunette's own bra and turned her over on her back so she was on top with one leg on either side of her. She started kissing every inch of Cosima. Moving from her lips to her jawline to small nibbles of her ear. Tracing her collarbone with her lips, she went slowly. Listening to Cosima's breathing become heavier.

"Magnifique." Delphine whispered as she moved down between the brunette's breasts. She slipped her fingers into the top of her skirt, pulling off everything, leaving Cosima completely exposed. Delphine wasn't exactly experienced in this kind of situation, but being around this woman, feeling every inch of her, gave her confidence. She kissed up and down the brunette's thighs teasing her with her tongue. She slipped a finger, and soon after a second, inside Cosima. At that touch the brunette let out a loud moan while arching her back and she couldn't take it much longer. She pulled Delphine up towards her with her hands on each side of her face, their lips touching with an intensity neither of them had ever felt. Cosima started matching the rhythm of Delphine's hand and soon the blonde felt the other woman tighten around her fingers, the orgasm shaking Cosima to the bone. She gripped at the back of Delphine's neck and pulled her as close as humanly possibly. Every inch of them touching. Once the intense rush of heat passed over them they both relaxed, Delphine lying on top of Cosima, caressing her cheeks and lips with her free hand.

"You were… have you done that before?" Cosima was still breathing heavily and had rested the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Not exactly. I've never actually been with a woman before. But you… vous êtes spécial. Je ne peux pas vous résister." Delphine was smiling from ear to ear as she traced the outline of Cosima's collarbone.

"My French isn't great, but I know enough to be able to say that I feel the same way." She leaned up and kissed the curly blonde with the softest of lips, sending a shiver down both of the women.

* * *

"What is your book about?" Delphine's eyes were half shut as sleep threatened to take her, but she didn't want to waste a second of her time with Cosima on something like sleep.

The brunette hesitated and avoided eye contact.

"Umm… it's kind of an autobiography I guess. I'm still working out some kinks with the treatment. We'll see the direction it takes."

"Will I get to read some of it? I did let you see my paintings." Delphine raised an eyebrow and a grin made it's way across her face.

"Hmm… I suppose eventually you'll get to read a chapter or two." Cosima laughed and pulled her into another kiss. "Now, tell me, what was your inspiration for that one?" She pointed at the large canvas across the room that she had first been examining when they entered the apartment earlier that night.

"That is quite the complicated answer, ma cherie." The painting was a portrait of a man on a black background from the shoulders up. A pained expression across his face.

"He looks so mournful."

"Leave it to the writer to come up with such a beautiful word for _sad_." Delphine laughed and ran her hand across Cosima's cheek. "That is a very long story and might be perfect for another time."

"Well then, when are you going to paint something for me?" Cosima smirked and pulled Delphine in for another kiss.

"Je ne sais pas. You have kept me pretty busy for these last two days. You will have to give me some alone time if you want a painting meant for you." She intertwined her fingers with the brunette's as she rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

"I better get going then!" Cosima made a playful movement to get out of the bed, but Delphine pulled her back.

"Non, non! That can wait for another day. I think I need you here for tonight."

The two settled in under the covers and drifted into sleep while still in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. I'll try to post new chapters as often as I can. This one is pretty fluffy because I'm feeling both nostalgic and romantic.**_

* * *

Delphine woke up to snow softly falling outside of her window and some quiet rustling coming from the kitchen. She rolled over onto her side and brushed the blonde curls out of her face so she could see Cosima standing with her back to the bed. The brunette was wearing nothing but her underwear and one of Delphine's old painting shirts.

"Bonjour."

"Good morning sleepy head. Thank god you have a French press. I actually know how to work those." Cosima picked up the two cups of coffee she had just finished pouring and walked over to Delphine handing her a cup and sitting down on the bed with her legs crossed. "How did you sleep?"

"Never better." The blonde sat up and rested her head on the wall behind her. Smiling as she took a sip of her fresh cup of coffee, she turned to Cosima. "How did you sleep, ma cherie?"

"Wonderfully." The brunette leaned forward and brushed her lips against Delphine's, sending a shiver down the blonde's spin. Cosima had tied her dreads up in a loose ponytail and her eyeliner from yesterday was thick, but still looked perfect around her big brown eyes. She looked flawless for having just woken up and Delphine couldn't help but stare. "Now, I don't know about you, but I could use a bite to eat. And although I know how to make a simple cup of coffee, food, specifically breakfast, is a whole other story." She laughed as she gestured with her hands. She always talked so animatedly and that was part of her appeal. She was so passionate, so vibrant. It was hard not to get lost in her every movement. Delphine had to continually snap herself back to reality.

"I know a café that makes delicious crepes. We can go there, but another morning I will have to cook for you. These hands aren't just for painting."

"Oh, they're for a lot more than that." Cosima smirked and playfully stuck the tip of her tongue out as she laughed.

"Cheeky, aren't you?!" Delphine couldn't help but laugh with her as she hit the brunette with a pillow. After all, she wasn't wrong.

"I would love to have an authentic Delphine Cormier breakfast one of these mornings." At that she set down her mug and moved over to the blonde, straddling her thighs. She softly grabbed Delphine's face between her hands, slowly and gently brushing their lips together. Their tongues pushed against each other and moved in methodical patterns. The blonde's hands slipped under Cosima's shirt and lightly ran her fingers from the bottom of her neck to her lower back. The brunette pulled the blonde closer at her touch and a barely audible moan escaped her mouth.

Delphine pulled away, but very reluctantly. She had a worried look on her face, as though something had been on her mind since the moment she had woken up.

"Cosima?"

"Yeah, what is it? Are you ok?" The brunette still had the blondes face between her hands, but she had loosened her grip and was now gently running her thumbs up and down Delphine's cheeks, a concerned look on her face.

"Oui, oui. I'm wonderful." But she said it somewhat hesitantly. As if she was unsure of whether to say anything at all. "It's just… this is probably crazy. But, is it possible to feel… to feel this way about someone after only knowing them for a few days?" At that she looked up and met Cosima's eyes.

"Yes, I think so, because I feel the same way. There's something about you, Delphine Cormier, and I just can't get enough of it." She leaned down and pressed her lips against the other woman's, still caressing her cheeks.

"I'm glad." The blonde said, pulling away, but only an inch or two. "Because there's something about you too and I don't want to live without it." At that, she closed the gap between them and kissed Cosima with a passion she had never felt for anyone else, man or woman. She pulled her close and held on tight, not wanting to ever let go. "I think I still owe you a tour." She said between kisses.

"I suppose you do." Cosima pulled away just for a second before meeting Delphine's lips again. "But I can't say I would be mad about only seeing the inside of this apartment today."

The blonde let out a moan at those words. She would love nothing more than to stay here with her, but she couldn't deprive Cosima of her first few days in Paris by keeping her cooped up all day.

"That would be absolutely amazing. But I refuse to be the reason you don't see the city during your first few days here."

Cosima let out a playful groan and sigh.

"But I'll have so many other days to explore!"

"Cosima…"

"Okay, okay. Fine. At least I'll still get to spend the day with you."

"Exactement. The only difference between in here and out there is that we'll have to wear clothes."

"See, that just doesn't sound like very much fun." Cosima leaned down and playfully kissed Delphine with a big smile across her face. The blonde found it hard to concentrate and almost forgot why she felt so strongly about leaving the apartment.

Finally she snapped out of it.

"We better get ready. It's already ten and we won't get our crepes if we don't leave soon."

Cosima got up and wiggled her way off the bed. Delphine felt cold at the loss of heat from the brunette's body pressed up against her own. She watched as Cosima stripped out of her shirt and moved across the room towards the bathroom. She stopped at the entrance and turned back to face Delphine.

"Getting ready would involve a shower, right?" Delphine felt her cheeks instantly turn red.

"Oui."

"Aren't you going to join me, then?" Cosima smirked and turned around to enter the bathroom before Delphine had a chance to answer. The shower started running and the blonde rolled out of bed following the sound of water hitting tile.

* * *

The two women walked hand in hand away from the apartment building and towards the new café. Delphine was excited to show Cosima around. Usually she wasn't up for most of the touristy spots, but she wanted to do anything to make Cosima happy and to see that smile again and again. Everything felt easy with her. She was more than happy to explore crowded streets and packed restaurants as long as she was able to do them with the brunette.

"Have you had crepes before?"

"Only once. I was pretty little and I think my dad made them wrong. They tasted like regular pancakes to me."

"Oh, you're in for a treat, then. These are the best crepes and best kept secret on this side of town." Delphine reached for the door handle to a small and very quaint café. It wasn't like the one they had met in. It had about six tables, only three of which were occupied, and freshly pressed green cloths adorned each tabletop. There were large floor to ceiling windows covering each wall that faced out towards the street. It was on the corner of an intersection, so it made for a spectacular view.

Delphine walked up to the counter to order. Cosima was hanging on her back with her arms wrapped around her waist. The blonde loved the feeling of the brunette's touch and didn't mind one bit that she was hanging all over her.

"Bonjour. Nous aurons deux crepes Blueberry s'il vous plait."

"Did you just order for me? Again?" Cosima said from behind Delphine.

"Oui. I figured since you have never had a proper crepe it would be best for me to get you the right one."

"A woman who takes charge, huh? I like it."

Delphine turned around to face Cosima after grabbing the number for their order. She leaned in and whispered into the shorter woman's ear.

"I figured after last night, you already knew that." Delphine felt Cosima's hands grasp tighter around her waist and then pull her close into a forceful kiss so that there was no longer any space between the two of them.

"Not fair. You're a tease." Cosima laughed as she pulled away and lead them to an empty table. Their crepes arrived shortly after they sat down and Cosima immediately dug in. "You were totally right. This is the best crepe in the world. I mean, I don't have anything to compare it to except my dad's pancrepe, but this obviously beats that and I can't imagine something being better than this."

Delphine laughed and watched Cosima as she inhaled the crepe in half the time she had finished her own. She made a mental note to bring her here again, most likely more than a few more times.

"Alright, now that my stomach has stopped eating itself and is now happily digesting the world's best crepe, where to next?" Cosima leaned back in her chair with a more than satisfied look on her face.

"I have a place in mind." Delphine smiled as Cosima leaned forward and they met in the middle of the table, their faces only inches from each other.

"I can't wait." Cosima closed the gap and their lips met in a soft embrace.

Delphine got up and grabbed Cosima by the hand leading her out of the café. Walking down the snow covered street, the two couldn't help but grin as they walked away from their first stop of what was already turning out to be the perfect day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, I didn't think it could get much sappier, but I was sorely mistaken. I'm not mad though, this was a great chapter to write. I needed some big time cheese after all the feels from the finale.**_

* * *

Delphine and Cosima walked a few blocks before heading underground to catch the next metro train. The short brunette still had no idea where they were going, but she wasn't opposed to following the blonde wherever she went.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Cosima asked in a pleading voice while she passed her hand down the exposed flesh on Delphine's neck. The blonde, flinching at the touch, pinched Cosima's side.

"Ma cherie, you must be patient. You will find out soon enough. All you get for now is that it's on the other side of city."

"Fine, fine. But aren't you supposed to be showing me around _this_ part of the city?" The brunette gestured back up the stairs.

"Oui… I suppose. But this is a short train ride away and I have a feeling you will enjoy it."

"Well, if I'm with you, I know I will." She reached up and kissed Delphine on the cheek.

A few minutes later the train pulled up and they got into the section that stopped right in front of them. It wasn't very busy, so it was easy to find two seats together. Arm and arm they rested against each other, soaking in every moment. It was about six stops later that Delphine gently pulled Cosima up and ushered her out of the open train doors.

"It's a bit of a walk from here. I hope you don't mind a little trek in the snow." She knew it wasn't a problem for herself, but she wasn't sure how Cosima felt about spending so much time outside.

"Oh, it's awesome! I love the snow. There's something so romantic and inspiring about it." She looked up and smiled at Delphine, resting her chin on the woman's shoulder.

After about a twenty-minute walk they arrived at a large stone building with a beautifully arched roof and glass ceiling.

"This is my favorite museum in Paris. Musee D'orsay." Delphine was looking up at the building with a sense of awe that washed over her every time she visited.

"The structure is astonishing. I can't even imagine the art inside." Cosima had glanced at the museum, but she was more interested in seeing the child like expression on Delphine's face. "You're going to have to show me all your favorite pieces. I imagine you have been here quite a few times."

"Oui. I've lost track by now." Delphine laughed and pulled herself closer to Cosima. "Let's go, ma cherie." They walked through the glass doors leading into the entrance of the building, stopping at the ticket booth. Once settled, they shook off their outer layers and left them at the coat check.

Delphine lead the way through the bottom part of the museum, slowly walking from statue to statue examining every inch. The two women held hands pulling each other in different directions as they saw paintings and sculptures they wanted to explore further. They walked from piece to piece just observing and sometimes discussing what they saw. At one point Cosima pulled away and headed to an exhibit on a certain artist that was set up across the room. Delphine decided to stay back and finish looking at a group of her favorite portraits. Once she was done, she headed over to where Cosima was standing and stopped short, watching the brunette tilt her head back and forth. One hand was delicately placed under her chin while the other rested on her hip. Out of all the art in the museum, right now, all she wanted to do was watch Cosima. She was the piece of art she had been looking for. She was her favorite piece in the whole building and her heart skipped a beat at the thought. After she had soaked in as much of the brunette as possible from a distance, she couldn't take it any longer and finally approached her from behind, wrapping her arms around Cosima's waist.

"What do you think, ma cherie?"

"I think this might be my favorite museum too. Every piece is breathtaking."

"They are, aren't they?" Delphine said, just above a whisper, her lips barely brushing against Cosima's ear. The shorter woman leaned all her weight back onto the blonde and let out a sigh.

"That's not fair." She exhaled.

"What's not fair?" Delphine said with a fake innocence in the tone of her voice. At that, Cosima turned around to face the taller woman and leaned in for a kiss, but instead of meeting her lips, she stopped just short. Their lips millimeters from touching.

"I think you know." She whispered, squeezing Delphine's sides and then pulling away.

"Cheeky!" The blonde laughed and followed Cosima down the rows of paintings as she headed towards the coat check.

"Where to next?" The brunette said turning back around to grab Delphine's arm and pull her close.

"Well, I think it's about lunch time, wouldn't you say?"

"I think you might be right."

"I have a place in mind. It's actually very close to my apartment, so we can catch the metro and head back that way. It really is my favorite part of town. "

"I'll have to agree with you on that one. I quite like it over there."

"And now that you're here, I have all the more reason to love it." Delphine smiled and the two laughed at the blonde's cheesy attempt at a compliment. After getting their coats, they headed back out into the snow and towards the metro.

* * *

Once they reached the same stop they had left earlier in the day, they headed back the way they came. Passing Delphine's apartment building and going only a few blocks further they stopped in front of a small lunch shop. The menu mainly consisted of the usual bread, cheese, and meat sandwiches. They ordered two and sat down at an open table. There was only one other couple in the restaurant. They were older and sitting towards the back against the window. They were eating their sandwiches in silence while holding hands on top of the table, only letting go every now and then to use a napkin. Delphine and Cosima followed suit subconsciously. Every chance that got, they were touching. Whether it be holding hands or grazing their fingers along the other's arm. Their feet were intertwined under the table and the two women felt at home.

"This has been one of the best days I have had in a very, very long time." Cosima said between bites of her ham and cheese stuffed baguette.

"Je suis hereux, but it's not over yet. We still have one more stop on the tour." Delphine was smiling as she took another bite of her sandwich. "And then I have a little something planned for tonight."

"Well… we could always skip the next stop and go straight for tonight's festivities?" Cosima said with a hint of hope in her voice and a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Non, non, ma cherie. You will like the next stop even more than the last. And as much as I would love to skip to tonight's… plans, I can't wait to take you to the next place."

"Wow, I can't compete with that smile and that voice. I surrender. I am yours." Cosima said with a small giggle and leaned across the table to steal a quick kiss. The two finished up their lunch shortly after and headed back out onto the white dusted streets.

They only walked a few blocks before reaching a small little antique bookstore. Although it was tiny, it was packed to the brim with classic literature and worn out covers. Cosima roamed up and down the skinny aisles running her fingers over various titles she recognized.

"Delphine… this place is amazing." She was pulling down an old copy of Catcher in the Rye.

"I knew you would like it. I don't come in here often, but I pass it every now and then."

"If you can't find me someday, know I'll be right her." Cosima said as she flipped through the pages of the old book.

"Noted." Delphine moved closer to the woman, standing so their shoulders touched as she perused the other side of the aisle. They spent at least a few hours pulling down, putting back, reading and re-reading multiple stacks of books. Delphine could tell that Cosima was enjoying every second, which alone made the smile on her lips grow even bigger.

Finally their eyes grew tired and they decided to save the rest of the books for another day, seeing as they had already flipped through half of the bookstore. Still holding onto the older Catcher in the Rye copy, Cosima paid for it and left the shop.

"Thank you, Delphine. That place was phenomenal. You were right. Although I loved that museum, I think I loved that bookstore just a little more." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, silently asking for forgiveness for her bias towards books.

"I thought you might." Delphine smiled as she pulled the brunette closer, bringing her into a gentle hug. "Now, I think it's finally time for tonight's festivities." The blonde heard a small squeal come from the shorter woman. She couldn't have asked for a better way to spend the day and now the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I guess this one is kind of from Cosima's point of view? I don't know. You guys, I'm a wreck and I think I took it out on this chapter... I'm sorry! There was supposed to be sessy time (aka 'sexy time') but... oops. Instead I went with sappy and mysterious. Also, sorry this one took so long!_**

* * *

Cosima was lying on Delphine's bed flipping through a magazine she had grabbed from the nightstand. She was quietly humming to herself, caught up in the meaningless articles about who wore it best. In the back of her mind the book she was supposed to be working on had been trying to make it's way to the forefront for the past few days, but she refused to let it get in the way of her time with Delphine. She didn't want to think about the book. It was emotionally draining and the last thing she wanted to do was discuss the details with Delphine. Plus, she practically had all the time in the world. It was her book after all. Her story. In a few days when things would start to settle down she'd head to one of those café's and take a stab at the first chapter.

The sound of Delphine cooking in the kitchen brought her out of her deep thoughts. The blonde had a white apron on that was covered in red sauce and various ingredients from their upcoming dinner. She moved so easily around the pots and pans, adding this and tasting that. She was in her own world and this was the first time Cosima had seen her in such a state. It was mesmerizing.

"Ma cherie." Delphine called from the kitchen, holding a spoon full of sauce in her hand. "Come try this."

Cosima closed her trashy magazine and glided over to Delphine who was eagerly awaiting her input. The brunette put her arms around the blonde's waist and opened her mouth to usher in the spoon.

"Mmm oh my god. That's amazing." Cosima raised a hand to wipe away some stray sauce around her mouth. Delphine turned, still in wrapped in the shorter woman's arms, back to the stove to continue her cooking.

"Bon. It's almost done. Just five more minutes." She smiled and glanced at Cosima with wanting eyes and then leaned in for a quick kiss; but the brunette had other plans. She pulled Delphine in closer making the French woman drop the spoon on the stovetop. She wrapped her arms around Cosima's neck and embraced the kiss. The two held on tight, feeling if they let go it would be the last time they touched.

"Cosima." Delphine said through barely parted lips.

"What?" She responded refusing to stop the kiss.

"The sauce. It will burn."

"Let it."

"Cosima..."

"Okay, okay." Cosima loosened her grip, but kept her arms around Delphine, not wanting to go back to the thoughts of her book. They were starting to consume her the more she started falling for this beautiful woman. But for now, she would do her best to push those thoughts aside.

Delphine was still stirring the sauce and then took another taste.

"Magnifique." Turning to Cosima she said, "Dinner time!"

The two finally parted and started dishing up, piling their plates with fusilli bucati pasta and covering it with the pesto sauce. A beautifully tossed Greek salad accompanied the main dish along with a baguette and some butter. A bottle of red wine was waiting for them at the dinner table with two glasses in their respective spots.

"Delphine, this looks amazing!" Cosima's eyes were wide and ready for the feast as she sat down at the small two person table.

"Hopefully it tastes amazing too." Delphine said with a chuckle. Cosima took a bite and answered the question with a big nod and groan. The food was spectacular. It was the perfect way to end the day.

* * *

"Delphine?"

"Oui, ma cherie?" The blonde looked up from her plate with a smile.

"I..." Cosima wasn't sure if this was the right time or place, but she thought she might explode if she didn't say it this instance. It was the first time in her life that words seemed to fail her. She sat there pushing pasta around her plate while she tried to figure out how to put her thoughts into words. "I know... I know we have only known each other for three days, which is crazy. I feel like it has been years and I know this is probably going to sound insane, but I think... I think I'm falling in love with you..." Cosima stopped fiddling with her food and glanced up to see if she could catch Delphine's expression. Now the blonde woman was the one pushing her food around her plate, staring at it like it was the only thing in the room. "Okay, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. That was so stupid! I don't know what I was thinking." Cosima was shaking her head and waving her arms in front of her as if trying to erase everything that had just come out of her mouth. Her eyes were shut tight trying to avoid any awkward looks.

Delphine finally raised her head, the biggest smile stretched across her face. She scooted her chair back and got up to move over to the brunette. At the sound of the chair sliding across the floor, Cosima opened one eye and then the other, still uncertain of the blondes reaction. Delphine bent down and grabbed Cosima's face in her hands.

"I'm falling in love with you too, Cosima. Je t'aime." At that Delphine leaned in and kissed her both softly and passionately. Not with lust, but with love. The two embraced for a while and then Delphine headed back to her seat. "If you wouldn't have said something tonight, I would have." She smiled as she took a bite of her pasta, not breaking eye contact with the brunette.

They finished their dinner soon after that and retired to the couch with the half empty bottle of wine.

"I think I'd like to tell you about that painting now." Delphine said, pointing at the large portrait of the man Cosima had been so enthralled with the other day.

"Oh please do!" Cosima was excited. She loved hearing the story and thoughts behind a piece of art. Anything that portrayed part of someone's soul. She wanted to know everything that made Delphine tick.

"That painting has actually been unfinished for about a year. I haven't touched it since the day I started it."

"You did that in one day?" Cosima's jaw dropped. She couldn't imagine the amount of effort that went into that painting. And only for a day?

"Oui. That's my brother, Laurent."

"He sure is handsome."

"Oui, oui. Charming and handsome. That was Laurent." Delphine seemed to have drifted out of the room as she stared at the painting.

"Was?" Cosima said hesitantly, not looking forward to the answer she already knew.

"Laurent died last year. About nine months ago. Stage three lymphoma."

"Delphine... I'm so sorry." Cosima moved closer to the blonde and wrapped her arms around here. Silent tears started to fall over Delphine's cheeks as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Delphine wiped away the tears bashfully and lifting her head, but still holding on tight to Cosima. "It's ok, it sometimes feels so long ago. I painted that the day after he passed. I didn't know what else to do. And ever since that day, I haven't been able to finish it."

Cosima's heart broke at every word. She couldn't imagine such a loss. She didn't want to see Delphine hurt like that.

"Were you close with him?"

"He was my best friend. A pain in my ass, but my best friend." She laughed, but Cosima could see the pain in her eyes. "It sometimes felt like us against our parents. I know that's not true, but we were a team."

"Delphine... I don't..."

"It's ok, Cosima. I miss him everyday, but my painting, this painting, reminds me that he was once here and that I am lucky to have been his sister."

Cosima could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. The heartbreak was too much for her. What she might do to Delphine was too much for her. She pulled the blonde in for another hug to hide her red eyes. She held on tight not wanting to let go. They sat there for a while just holding on to each other, knowing neither was going anywhere.

"I love you, Delphine." Cosima said, the tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Je t'aime, Cosima."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry, I suck._**

* * *

Cosima woke the next morning to an empty bed. The feeling of the previous night still on her lips. She couldn't have asked for a better day. Rolling over on her side, she realized she was alone. The bed still warm where Delphine had slept. She reached for her glasses on the nightstand and saw a note propped up against a glass of still hot coffee and a bowl of fresh fruit. Cosima couldn't help but smile as she grabbed the neatly written letter.

 _Ma Cherie,_

 _Thank you for a wonderful day and evening. I'm sorry I couldn't be there this morning. Unfortunately I had class. Of course you're welcome to make yourself at home. I hope to see you later._

 _Vôtre,_

 _Delphine_

Although Cosima would have preferred to wake up next to Delphine, she was happy to have a piece of her in the note. She decided now might be the perfect opportunity to get started on her book, but seeing how Delphine had probably just left, she had an idea of how to kill two birds with one stone. The previous day on the train to the museum the two had briefly discussed Delphine's classes and vigorous schedule. Cosima had been meaning to check out some different spots to focus on writing and what place could be better than a library?

* * *

Delphine sat in Advanced Art History drifting in and out of focus. The professor was lecturing on Neoclassicism, which she actually found very interesting, but even that couldn't keep her attention. Her mind was still on Cosima. Her heart raced at the thought of her. She wanted to skip class, spend another day with the woman she was falling in love with, but she was already behind in a few of her classes and couldn't afford to miss new information. However, the thought of Cosima traipsing around her tiny apartment, starting her book, and being there when she returned, excited her. She daydreamed of the short brunette in another one of her painting shirts, wrapping her arms around her waist and smothering her with kisses. Running her hands up and down every inch of her body. Listening to her moan and groan as they explored each other once again...

At that last thought, the professor dismissed the class and Delphine snapped back to reality. She gathered up her things and headed out the door. To her surprise she saw a Cosima leaning up against the wall across from the lecture hall entrance. Delphine put a little spring in her step and closed the distance between them.

"Your school has a very big library." Cosima balanced on her tip toes just as Delphine arrived in front of her.

"Oui, it has everything anyone would need." The blonde smiled and leaned in for a kiss. The two embraced for a moment and then broke apart. "What are you doing here? I thought you would end up spending the day writing."

"Well, I did start. Got through a couple pages while I was sitting in that opera house you guys call a library." The two giggled moving closer to each other. "Nothing too special, but I would rather spend this time with you. My book can wait."

"How long can it wait, though, ma cherie? Just like I can't skip class, you can't skip time well spent on your book." Delphine raised her hand and placed it on Cosima's cheek, slowly caressing her skin.

"I know, I know. You're right, but can't I have one more day? I'm in Paris! And with the woman I love!" She threw her hands up in the air and pulled Delphine into a tight embrace followed by a forceful kiss.

The French woman moaned between Cosima's lips.

"Oui, oui. One more day." She said between breaths.

* * *

After her last day of freedom with Delphine, the next day Cosima sat on the french woman's bed staring at the words on her computer screen in a daze, her mind far from everything and everyone in the room. Delphine was fluttering about effortlessly leaving new paint strokes on a blank canvas. Her clothes becoming increasingly splattered with various colors. The two were in their own worlds, exploring their pain, love, happiness, and sorrow in their own ways.

Delphine finally took a step back to examine her work. She returned to the present and decided to take a break and relax next to Cosima.

"How is the book coming, ma cherie?" Delphine was propped up on one elbow, leaving her painting behind and now intrigue with Cosima's work.

"Ugh." The brunette fell back hitting her hands on the pillows behind her. "I've decided I don't want to write it. I'm done. I just want to stay here and watch you paint and ignore everything else." She lifted the back of her hand to her forehead as she closed her eyes in frustration and let out a deep sigh.

"As much as I would love that, I think you would get bored of me and my constant painting."

"I could never get bored of you." Cosima opened her eyes and sat up. Softly grabbing Delphine's face between her hands, she gently kissed her lips. "Never." And that was true. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Okay, mon amour, okay. Are you alright?" A concerned look washed over the blonde's face as she moved closer to Cosima and placed her arms around the woman's waist.

"Yeah, yeah. This book is just stressing me out, you know? I just..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. I always get this way when I'm working on something new. I can't stop running it through my head and then I get worn out and cranky. I'm sorry." Cosima frowned and threw her arms around Delphine's neck and pulled herself into a tight hug. She wanted to be small. She wanted to be held and told that everything was going to be alright, but the more she kept running the situation through her head, the more she knew it wasn't going to be alright. Mumbling into Delphine's shoulder she said, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" The blonde could barely hear her. She pulled Cosima away only slightly and realized that the brunette had silent tears running down her face. "Ma cherie! What's going on? Talk to me." She rubbed her thumb along Cosima's cheeks to wipe away some of the tears, but they just wouldn't stop.

"Delphine... I..." Just before Cosima could speak there was a knock at the door.

"Merde! Who could that be?" Delphine whipped her head around, but made no effort to move.

"Answer it." Cosima said between deep breaths. "Please. Don't leave them waiting because of me."

"Cosim-"

"Go." The brunette pulled away slightly giving Delphine room to get up. The blonde hopped up off of the bed, taking a few glances at Cosima as she walked to the door.

This would give Cosima a bit of time to collect herself and figure out how she was going to tell Delphine... Well, what she needed to tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom!" Delphine had opened the door just enough to see who was there. It wasn't very often people stopped by, but her mother did make an appearance every once and a while. She was somewhat clingy like that, especially after everything that happened with Laurent. Now Delphine was the only child receiving love meant for two and it could sometimes be a bit much. But Delphine loved her mother more than anything and was always welcome to a visit, just perhaps not at this very moment…

"Chéri!" Delphine's mom pushed open the door and kissed her daughter on her cheeks. "I thought I would bring you some dinner." She held up a small grocery bag full of what looked like Tupperware. Delphine looked at her with a sheepish smile and stole a quick glance at Cosima who was still sitting on her bed. Their eyes met and the brunette smiled as she wiped her eyes dry. "Oh, dear! You have a friend over. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

Cosima had already made her way over to the two women standing in the doorway.

"No, no. You're not intruding at all. We were just having a girl's night." She flashed a coy smile at Delphine as she held out her hand. "I'm Cosima."

"Ahh American! Enchanté. I'm Alice."

"Enchanté." The brunette obviously still looked upset, but was trying to hide it with an overzealous smile.

"Chéri, are you alright?" Alice looked concerned and Cosima saw that Delphine and her mother had the same eyes. The woman gently placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders, meant to comfort her in some way.

"Yeah, yeah! Just girl stuff, you know?" She forced a laugh and tried to hide the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Bien sûr. Oui, oui. Well, I'll just drop this off and leave you two to it. Maybe we could have dinner another night with your new American friend? I would love to hear about the states." She shifted her gaze back and forth between Delphine and Cosima.

"Oui, mother. That would be lovely. We can catch up and you can get to know Cosima. She will be in Paris for a while."

"Magnifique. Au revior, chéri. Au revoir, Cosima." At that she handed Delphine the bag and gave a quick wave and left. Delphine closed the door behind her and made her way to the kitchen to put the food away in the fridge.

"I'm sorry, Cosima. I had no idea she was stopping by."

"No, no. It's totally cool! I'm glad I got to meet her. Briefly." She attempted to force out a laugh, but barely made a sound.

"She doesn't live far and after everything with Laurent… I see her a lot more these days."

"That's great. I'm glad you're family is close. It definitely makes things like that easier."

"It really does. Now, please come back and sit down." Delphine was back on the bed gesturing for Cosima to join her. The brunette, without objection, walked over to the bed and right back into the blonde's arms. The tears threatening to fall finally made their way down her cheeks and she buried her head, once again, into the crook of Delphine's neck.

"Ma cherie." She started to softly rub Cosima's back hoping it would calm her down at least enough to talk. "Please, just tell me."

"Delphine…" Cosima finally came up for air and rested her forehead against Delphine's. "I… I'm sick." She felt the blonde tense up.

"What do you mean, Cosima?"

"I found out a few months ago. I was feeling tired all the time and out of breath. I was having bad back pain. So I went into the doctor. Delphine, I'm in kidney failure."

Delphine was as stiff as a board.

"How bad is it?" her teeth were clenched and her eyes started to burn as she fought back tears.

"It's bad. I'm on dialysis and I need two transplants. They're both in failure."

At that, Delphine broke down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had finally found the love of her life and now she might lose her. She wouldn't let it happen. She would do anything she could.

"Delphine, it's okay, it's okay." The two were crying together because the realization of the situation they were in was just too much. "Dialysis makes me feel a lot better, but it's only a band aid. I can't live on it forever. But I still have time. It's ok. It's just a waiting game right now. Nothing is set in stone. I'm not going anywhere yet." She pulled the blonde into a tight hug and they both held on like there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I don't know how to help, how to make this better, but I will do whatever I can." Delphine had pulled away and grabbed Cosima's face between her hands. She leaned in for a forceful kiss and the brunette reciprocated their emotions all over the place.

"I know, I know. Hold on. I have to finish explaining. That's why I'm here. In Paris. When I found out about everything, I was supposed to start a new book. I told my agent and publishers about my diagnosis and they suggested I write about my experience. I reluctantly agreed because really it was a good idea. But I told them I wanted to go somewhere else. Somewhere where people didn't know me and weren't going to look at me like a sad puppy. So… here I am. They setup everything at a nearby hospital for my treatments. And between everything I'm trying to write this fucking book. But instead, I found you. And you were the last thing I expected to run into. And I'm so sorry I am doing this to you. You don't deserve this and I understand if you want nothing to do with it. This is your out. Especially after everything with Laurent, I would never expect you to do that all over again."

"Cosima, stop. Je t'aime, ma cherie. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I won't lose you."

"I love you too, Delphine. More than anything. But, please don't look at me like a wounded puppy. I couldn't handle that."

"Never, mon amour. It's okay. We'll figure this all out."

The two were exhausted. Delphine's mind was racing. It was so much information and emotion all at once. The only thought that kept making its way to the front was that she didn't want to lose this woman. A few days ago she didn't even know who she was, but now she couldn't imagine life without her.

Delphine pulled Cosima into another kiss. Wiping her tears away.

"How about some dinner?" Delphine moved to get up, but made sure to pull the brunette with her. She wanted to feel her touch and wasn't ready to let go. "I believe we have a meal waiting for us in the fridge." A sad, but hopeful smile crossed her face and the two made their way to the kitchen, hand in hand. Once at the fridge, Delphine opened it up reaching in for the grocery bag her mother had brought her and Cosima wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's waist.

"Thank you, Delphine."

"For what, ma cherie?"

"Just… thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry it's taken so long to update! I was out of town for a bit last week and just didn't have time to write. I really hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Cheers!_**

* * *

Cosima and Delphine woke the next morning with their limbs entangled and snow softly falling outside the frosted window. Both women weren't ready to face the day and return back to the reality of the situation they had recently found themselves in.

"Mmm. Good morning ma Cherie." Delphine rolled over to face Cosima and land a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Good morning." Cosima wraps her arms around the blonde's neck and finds her lips, sighing with satisfaction. "I don't want to get up." She pulls Delphine in tight and lets out a groan.

"I would love to spend all day in bed with you, more than anything. But how about we spend the day out on the town and maybe getting some work done…? It might help to take our minds off of everything. I'm afraid if I stay in here I wouldn't hold it together very well." Delphine is avoiding eye contact with Cosima, afraid to show her weakness. She shouldn't be the one breaking down. She isn't the one that is sick. She should be stronger than this.

"Hmm…" The brunette gently places her hand under the blonde's chin and tilts her head up without objection and their eyes meet. "I think we can make that happen." She smiles and kisses Delphine softly. She knows the blonde is on the edge of tears and she understands why. Everything that she just found out is so new and fresh. Cosima has been dealing with it for months now and is used to the strain it puts on the people around her. However, now that she has met Delphine, everything feels fresh and new again, making it difficult for even her to stay as strong and positive as she usually is.

"Merci, mon amour." Delphine smiles and rolls on top of Cosima smothering her with kisses.

"Mmm… I don't think staying in bed for at least a little while longer would hurt anything…"

"Oui." Delphine whispers between kisses. "I think that would be just fine."

* * *

The two women walked arm and arm down the snow covered sidewalks, carrying coffee from the cafe where they first met. It was starting to become their favorite place. It held the memory of the beginning of their relationship and that was something neither of the two ever wanted to forget. No matter how everything turned out in the end.

Although frigid out, the two loved the snow and wanted to take a bit of time to soak up the winter afternoon. They passed frost bitten windows with mannequins dawning clothes they can't afford and cute furniture making them wish they had enough space in their apartments to buy it. They dreamed of the months to come and the time they would get to spend with one another.

"Look at that, mon amour." Delphine was pointing through yet another window at a small music box perched atop other antiques. The store was a hole in the wall and through the window street window they could see that the small room was pack from wall to wall.

"It's beautiful." Cosima said under her breath, mesmerized by the etched trees in the wood of the box.

"Come on." Delphine pulled Cosima through the front door as the bell overhead rang and they were greeted by the old woman behind the counter.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour!" The two women said in unison. Cosima still butchering the language making Delphine let out a small giggle.

The blonde made her way over to the music box, the brunette in toe. Picking it up carefully and twisting the handle at the bottom, a beautiful song started to play.

"Oh!" Delphine exclaimed. "This is one of my favorite songs. It's so peaceful."

"It really is beautiful." Cosima agreed as she wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist. "What's it called?"

"Ne me Quitte pas. It's an old song by a Belgian singer, Jacques Brel."

"What does that mean?"

"It means... 'Do not leave me now...'" Delphine said as her voice got caught in her throat. Leaning forward she brushed a gentle kiss across the brunette's lips. Pulling away with a wavering smile, but hope in her eyes. "I'm going to get it for you."

"No, no! Delphine, that's too much. Really, it's ok."

"Don't be silly, ma cherie. Now, anytime we are apart, you can play it and think of me."

"Hmpf. Fine, but like I hope you don't plan on going anywhere any time soon?" She laughed, kissing Delphine again, with a bit more force.

"Non, bien sur que non. I don't plan on going anywhere." Pulling Cosima in tighter, the two women head to the counter to pay and bag the new gift. As they headed back into the cold, the brunette couldn't hold back the tears that were starting to form at the edge of her eyes.

"Hey, hey. Mon amour, what is it?" Delphine had pulled Cosima around so that they were face to face. "It's okay, please don't cry." She said as she held her face between her mitten hands and gently wiped Cosima's tears away.

"I just... how am I both the luckiest and unluckiest woman on earth?" The brunette said through heavy breath. "How is it fair that I found you during this time of my life? How is that fair to either of us? The most amazing kind, loving, beautiful, woman decides to walk into my life and I deccide to die."

"Shh shh." Delphine wraps Cosima in her arms, hugging her as tight as her body will allow, with the intention of never letting go. "You aren't going to die, mon amour. We will get through this. I didn't just find you to only turn around and lose you. I promise you that. I will be with you every step of the way. We will make is through this. It's not just you anymore. Understand?" The blonde tries her best to keep her voice steady. She knows this is the time when Cosima needs her the most and she's not going to let her down.

"Delphine..." Cosima whimpers into the blonde's shoulder.

"Ma cherie, do you understand? It's you and me now."

"Yeah. Yeah I understand."

"Good. Je t'aime, Cosima."

"I love you too, Delphine."

* * *

Darkness started to steal the day as Delphine and Cosima sat down for a quiet dinner in a restaurant the blonde had been raving about earlier. They decided that they had no other choice but to give it a shot and spend the night eating classic French cousine while conversing over candlelight.

"Cosima, I hate to ask, but when is you're next dialysis appointment?" Delphine really didn't want to bring it up, but she wanted to make sure she was in the loop.

"I was meaning to tell you sooner, but it's actually tomorrow. Would you like to come? You totally don't have to, but I would love to have you there, obvs." Cosima was avoiding eye contact, scared of the blonde's reaction. Even though she knew how much Delphine cared for her and she knew she would do anything for her, she was still getting used to the idea of another person loving and taking care of her the way the blonde has been.

"Bien sur, Cosima. That's not even a question. I would love to be come." Delphine smiled and placed her hand over Cosima's and stroked her knuckles in a caring way. So much was said in that touch, that the brunette felt her heart swell within her chest.

"Great. We can play cards and creep out all the old people by making out." Cosima laughed, sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

"Cheeky!" Delphine exclaimed as she joined in with the laughter. "I wouldn't mind making a few old ladies squirm." At that she leaned across the table landing a passionate, and somewhat inappropriate kiss for their current setting, on Cosima.

"Yeah, I think I would like that too." The brunette said as she pulled away to sit back in her seat.

"I was thinking. I have a show for my current work coming up at the end of the semester. Would you care to be my date." Delphine reached up to cradle Cosima's face in her hand.

"Hmm... I may have to think about that one, Ms. Cormier." She leaned into the touch and let out a giggle.

"Well, I hope you don't have to think for too long, because I don't know how long I can wait. I might have to ask som-"

"Yes! Yes, I'll be your date." Cosima almost yelled as she went to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Bien. I wouldn't want anyone else on my arm." The two laughed, smiled, ate, and forgot all their troubles. Enjoying their time together as if there was nothing next except the moment they were in.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wow, you guys I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! I actually had this one almost finished, but ended up getting a new computer and losing it in the transfer… oops! So, I tried to remember what I had written as best as possible haha I also wanted to say, because I don't think I have yet, thank you so much for all the follows and lovely reviews! I really do hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please let me know if there is anything you want to see in upcoming chapters. Cheers!**_

* * *

Cosima and Delphine walk hand in hand through the front doors of the hospital, taking in the whitewashed walls and smell of disinfectant. Being in a hospital today was not their first choice, but at least they were there together which offered a small reprieve from the inevitable gloominess of the day.

They make their way to the elevator that was just around the corner. Cosima leans forward to press the up arrow and the two watch in silence as the numbers above the door slowly tick down until landing on one. A few people step out of the elevator in silence, but they were the only ones to enter.

Delphine presses the button for the seventh floor and the two women make their way to the back wall, leaning up against it with heavy sighs.

"Thanks for coming with me, Delphine." Cosima's gaze is fixed on their intertwined hands.

"Bien sur, ma cherie." The taller woman bends down to meet the brunette's lips and they share a soft embrace. Cosima pulls away slowly and reaches for the emergency stop button by the doors. "What are—" but before Delphine can finish, the brunette has her pinned against the back wall, kissing her from the nape her neck until their lips touch again. "Cosima…"

"We're early. My appointment isn't for another half hour." The brunette's hands make their way under Delphine's shirt and up her back; caressing every inch of skin they can reach. A small moan escapes between the blonde's lips and she pulls Cosima in tighter, their bodies flush against each other. Delphine pulls away just a few inches, making sure not to loosen her grip on the shorter woman.

"Cosima. What's going on?"

"What? Can't we have a little fun?" She smiles and leans in for another forceful kiss. Delphine obliges, but pulls away once more.

"Ma cherie…"

"Okay, okay." Cosima drops her head and tries to pull away, but Delphine won't have it.

"Non, non." The blonde refuses to let her go. Holding her tight with one arm, she reaches up and caresses the brunette's cheek, tilting her head up so she can see into her wavering brown eyes.

"It's just… this isn't fun, Delphine. What you're about to see. It's bleak and sad and I know I wanted you here, but like, I don't want you to see me like that."

"Oh, Cosima." A small smile dances across her face as her free hand makes its way to the back of the brunette's neck and pulls her in for a gentle kiss. "Nothing could change how I feel about you. No matter what state I see you in. My love isn't skin deep and I would hope you don't think that of me." She drops her head as her hands rest around Cosima's waist, maintaining a tight grip.

"I totally don't think that. I just, it's my own insecurity of looking… broken. Weak."

"You are not weak or broken."

"But I feel like I am!" Cosima finally pulls away and throws her arms in the air in defeat, resting a hand on her forehead as she turns her back to Delphine.

The blonde sighs heavily and pushes off of the back wall of the elevator, her arms seeking refuge around Cosima's waist and meeting no objection. She pulls the smaller woman in tight resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"You can be all those things with me, ma cherie. If that's how you feel. You don't have to pretend like this is easy. I know it's not." Her grip tightens and she places a gentle kiss on the exposed skin between Cosima's neck and shoulder. Tears start to run down the brunette's cheeks and her shoulders start to shake. Delphine slowly turns her around so they are face to face. Her hands softly cradling Cosima's cheeks and wiping away her tears with her thumbs. Their lips brush and Delphine can feel the small woman begin to relax.

"Thank you, Delphine." She smiles and kisses the blonde with a bit more vigor. Delphine smiles, pulling Cosima in tighter, reciprocating the kiss and reaching out to start the elevator up again.

"Are you ready?" She says, with sympathy touching the corner of her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Cosima flashes a small smile and the two turn to face the doors as they, once again, watch the numbers change.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate needles." Cosima's eyes are shut tight and her head is turned to the side as a nurse inserts an IV. Delphine let's out a small chuckle and squeezes the brunette's hand in reassurance.

This room is more colorful than the lobby. The walls are painted various colors with different inspirational quotes stenciled on them. Windows along the back expose a beautiful view over the city. Although clouds cover the sky, the snow hasn't stopped falling of days and it makes the room a bit easier to handle. The chairs are aligned in a half circle facing outside, about half are occupied. Most of the patients are older, as Cosima expected. Not very many people her age tend to be in organ failure. Everyone was in their own world talking with their families, friends, partners. Cosima and Delphine were no different.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Delphine laughed and leaned in to kiss Cosima as the nurse left.

"Hey! Needles are terrifying!"

"Says the woman with multiple tattoos."

"That's different."

"How is that different?!"

"It just is!" The two laugh at their ridiculous conversation. Hands intertwined, they share in a quiet moment of smiles and soft touches.

Cosima is finally able to relax. Delphine has that effect on her. Every touch, smile, kiss, makes her melt and forget everything that's on her mind. She becomes engulfed in another world, one where it's only the two of them. She's constantly lost in the blondes eyes. Searching for an explanation behind her love, care, and kindness.

The two settle into their seats and Cosima pulls a deck of cards out of her purse, but before they get the chance to start their game, an older woman leans over to them.

"Vous êtes très jeune pour être si malade." A sad small touches her lips. Cosima, really only knowing the French that Delphine speaks to her, looks back in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't—" But Delphine explains before the brunette can finish.

"Oui. Cosima, she said, 'You are very young to be so sick.'" The smile on her face was almost identical to the other woman's.

"Oh, yeah." She chuckles. "I just thought I would get ahead of the game." She's looking between the older woman and Delphine, unsure if she'll understand.

"Quite the sense of humor." The woman's accent was thick, but still understandable. Cosima sighed in relief, happy to not use her partner as a translator for the entire conversation. "And also, I aim to guess, very far from home."

"You could say that. I'm just taking in some different sights and trying to work in a new environment." A genuine smile bounces around her lips.

"You have certainly come to the right place, but I would think such a thing as dialysis would put a damper on your stay." The woman reaches across the space dividing their seats and places a comforting hand on Cosima's arm.

"You're definitely right, but I suppose you could say that my work and _this_ ," she waves around the room, "go hand in hand. I'm a writer and this is kind of my next book."

"Well, I applaud your courage to share such an unfortunate circumstance with the world." At that, Delphine squeezes Cosima's hand in an offer of comfort and praise at the brunette's strength and leans in closer to quickly brush her hand along the other's cheek. "And it looks like you have found someone to help you along the way." The older woman smiles wide and meets Delphine's eyes.

"I certainly have." Cosima turns to face the blonde.

"Oui, but I think I am the lucky one." The taller woman leans in for a quick kiss.

"It makes the world of a difference. I lost my love not too long ago. I know I wouldn't be here now without him." Her smile fades and her hand leaves Cosima's arm. "So, don't stop fighting for each other. It goes both ways."

"I don't plan on going anywhere." Cosima says with certainty.

"And I don't plan on letting her." Delphine follows. "We didn't get you're name?"

"Ah, je suis Rose."

"Enchante, Rose. I am Delphine and this is Cosima."

"Enchante." She smiles and settles back into her seat. The two woman notice for the first time that she is alone and they both get a quick vision of Cosima sitting in this very seat by herself. They shrug off the feeling, knowing that that will never be the case.

The brunette turns back to Delphine.

"You better not die on me." She whispers.

"Well, I do plan on going first, but that won't be for a while." She chuckles and caresses Cosima's hand. "And the same goes for you."

"Did this just turn into a race?"

"Mon Dieu! I hope not!" The two laugh, trying to make light of the situation, and turn back to their cards. Cosima shuffles and deals and they spend the rest of their time talking, flirting, and being present rather than worrying about the future.


End file.
